Dreams Really Do Come True
by Rayne-kun
Summary: Yaoi, MatthewGuy, mildly implied other pairings. The crazy yaoi fangirl tactician hatches a bizarre Matchmaking Scheme which has some interesting results.... Yaoiness ensues. complete crack. Oneshot


Disclaimer: Fire Emblem be not mine. And don't worry. The rest of this fic won't have as bad grammar as the first sentence. And second. sweatdrop Also, I got the plot from the character the tactician was based on when she read one of my other fic drafts wrong.

Warnings: Yaoi. And language, probably. And... bad typos. ...yup. Oh, and yuri if you tilt your head sideways. Same with het.

Pairings: MatthewGuy, and implied..well lots of stuff. So I'll do first letters: LxH KxS RxL RxW HxE CxE LxF JxN. Have fun figuring that out.

Rant: As a random thought, has anyone ever found a fic from Matthew's POV? I've only found one, and it was written by RianneHime who is AMAZING, so it doesn't count. And I realized why a while ago. IT'S IMPOSSIBLE. He's such a complex character. And can I just say, I love the title of this fic. snicker You'll get it later.

.Dreams Really Do Come True.

"EVERYONE!" the tactician, Kumori, screamed to the entire crew. "Nils has informed us that there are no enemies in the area. Therefore, you all have a day off!" Cheers came from the crowd. "Also! More good news! I assume you all remember the fiasco in Raven and Wil's tent earlier this morning?"

Everyone nodded. Apparently, Wil had called Raven "Senior Rave" one too many times and Raven had strangled him until he fell unconscious. Kumori had been furious and had screamed at Raven, waking everyone else up in the process, for nearly killing his teammate. Hearing said screams, Eliwood had come running out of his tent thinking that Raven had _finally _managed to kill Hector. Then Raven had asked Eliwood how he had known about Raven's revenge and Eliwood had informed him that Lucius had informed him a while ago.

This caused even _more_ mayhem until the tactician had finally screamed out that the next person who spoke and/or tried to commit homicide would have Karel set on them. The arguing abruptly stopped, as no one EVER wanted Karel set on them.

Well, no one who was smart enough, at least. Serra, however, asked, "What are you gonna do? Say 'Sic 'im, Karel'?"

Kumori glared and did just that.

Serra ran as fast as she could, which wasn't all that fast, and Karel chased after her. It was obvious that he wouldn't have killed her though, as he didn't kill the weak. Sure enough, when he caught her, he put his blade to her throat, listening to her scream, and then sheathed it, saying, "Just kidding."

"Well," Kumori continued, glancing around to check that she still had everyone's attention, "Because of _that_, I have now decided to do a massive, random Change-Tent- Day-THING!" Though what she was thinking was, 'Though it won't really be random. It will actually be my mad, matchmaking SCHEME! Ahahaha... But I won't tell them that.'

Everyone stared at her blankly.

"Er... what?" asked the now conscious Wil.

"SO! I have written down all the _couples _for Change-Tent-Day-Thing," she said, putting an unusual strain on the word 'couples.' "I will now list your new tent partner! Oh, and even if you hate your partner or if they are a different gender, SUCKS FOR YOU! They will be:

"Tent One: Legault and Heath.

Tent Two: Kent and Sain.

Tent Three: Raven and Lucius.

Tent Four: Rath and Wil.

Tent Five: Canas and Erk.

Tent Six: Hector and Eliwood.

Tent Seven: Lyn and Florina.

Tent Eight: Matthew and Guy.

Tent Nine: Jaffar and Nino.

Tent Ten..."

The second Guy heard his name along with Matthew's, he panicked. He'd had a crush on Matthew for a while now, and the one thing he didn't need was to be stuck in the same tent as him.

"Er, excuse me? Miss Tactician?"

Kumori stopped in the middle of assigning Karel with Karla. "What?"

"Can I switch with someone please?"

She gave a fierce glare and said, "I told you. If you don't like who you're with, sucks for you. Now, continuing. Karel with Karla in Tent Thirteen..."

Guy groaned as Matthew came up from behind him and slung an arm around his shoulder. "Now Guy, am I really such bad company?"

Guy blushed. "W-what do you think? O-of c-course you are!"

Matthew feigned distress. "Guy, I'm crushed!"

"If you w-were me, you w-would think y-you were evil t-too!"

"Would I now? Do you _really _think I'm evil?"

Turning crimson, Guy said, "O-o-o-of c-c-c-c-c-c-"

Thankfully, the tactician interrupted his fascinating attempt at denying Matthew's implied comment. "Well, now that you all have your new tent mates, spend your free day moving your stuff and getting situated! And NO Heath, you can't switch tents either!"

"But Miss Kumori-"

"GO! Everyone go move your stuff and get situated!"

Everyone groaned. Of course, it wouldn't take _that_ long to move their stuff, but it would still put a considerable dent in the day. And most people weren't quite sure what she meant by 'get situated.'

Matthew grinned. "Come, Guy, let us 'get situated!'" he exclaimed, steering Guy in the direction of the myrmidon's old tent. Guy vaguely wondered how Matthew knew where it was, but said nothing of it, as he knew where Matthew's tent was as well...

They opened the tent flap to find that Guy's old tent mate, Rath, was already packing. Guy immediately followed suit, shoving random things into his trunk.

"Something you're trying to hide, Guy?" Matthew questioned, raising his eyebrow at the speed Guy was shoving things in.

"W-what would I have t-to hide?"

Matthew walked over to him and peered down into his trunk. Guy frantically tried to block Matthew's view, but failed. The thief reached down into the trunk and pulled out a battered, brown teddy bear. Again, he raised an eyebrow at Guy.

Looking down to avoid Matthew's eyes, Guy said quietly, "My little sister gave it to me when I left my tribe..."

"Ah," Matthew replied. "Hey, no stutter? Is it finally gone?"

Guy glared. "S-shut up!"

"Nope, still there."

A piercing glare followed Matthew as Guy finished packing and they went on to Matthew's tent. He packed up his few belongings, and they went to their new tent, Tent Eight.

They started to unpack. Seeing as Matthew had fewer things than Guy, he finished early, and started to help Guy with his stuff. Guy, however, thwacked his hand away, and explained rather bluntly, "Don't. I don't want this to be another favor..."

Matthew smiled, "It won't."

Guy blushed and continued putting things away, now with the help of Matthew. When they were done, they both collapsed on their mats, not really tired, but not having anything else to do.

After a while of staring into space, Matthew spoke, breaking the silence. "Wow. Never thought I'd say this, but this free day thing is kinda dull. You wanna do something?"

"L-like what?" Guy asked.

"Let's train for a few hours, then hit the hay early."

"W-works for me."

And they did. And every time, Guy challenged Matthew to the oathpaper. And every time, Matthew smirked and accepted. And every time, Matthew cheated. And every time, Guy lost.

After quite a few rounds of that, they were sufficiently tired, and they entered their tent again, collapsing on their mats, exhausted. It wasn't very late, but it was late enough.

Goodnights were exchanged, and Matthew was out like a light within seconds. Guy, however, couldn't fall asleep just yet. He'd always been a bit of an insomniac, and even now when he was really tired, he couldn't fall asleep that easily. He lay for a while, thoughts such as, 'Matthew is sleeping in the same tent as me...' crossing his mind over and over again. What seemed like hours to poor Guy passed as he tried desperately to fall asleep, until he heard Matthew say something.

"Mmmm…" he muttered, then moaned lowly. "Oh, gods! Yes, right there..." another moan.

Guy froze. No way. He wasn't having THAT kind of dream… was he?

"Ooh!" Matthew cried, confirming Guy's theory.

Guy blushed a fascinating color. Gods, did he have to have that kind of dream while Guy was in the tent? He was probably dreaming about Leila though... Damn... Even though he felt awful about it, Guy had been almost happy when Leila died, but that had gone away when he saw how distraught Matthew was. But now he was dreaming about her like this... Guy couldn't help but be a little angry. Would Matthew ever get over her?

"Uhn... Oh Guy!"

Guy blinked. No way. He had NOT just said that. It was impossible. Guy must have let his imagination get the best of him. Matthew couldn't like him like that...

"Gods, Guy! Uhn..."

Holy shit.

Guy, not sure of what to do, sat up and poked Matthew hard on the forehead.

Matthew, who always been a light sleeper, woke immediately. He stared up into Guy's green eyes.

"Uh, hi," he said, sounding slightly confused. "Um, so Guy! What 'cha wake me up for?" Panicking at Guy's stunned silence, he continued, "Did I... um... talk in my sleep?"

Not trusting himself to speak, Guy nodded.

"Oh, oh shit… Well, erm, you see, I often get… horny now that Leila's gone and, erm..." he stopped the lame excuse at Guy's disbelieving expression. "Look, can we just pretend this never happened?"

Guy stared at him for a moment, then, in a sudden surge of bravery, straddled Matthew's waist and did what he had wanted to do for quite some time now. He leaned down and covered Matthew's mouth with his own.

To his delight, the thief responded almost immediately, moving his lips against Guy's. Matthew was the one to take it further, nibbling on Guy's lip, causing him to open his mouth in a gasp. Matthew's tongue dove in, and they engaged in a fierce tongue battle, which (of course) resulted in Guy giving in.

Somehow, during all this, Matthew had managed to flip them so he was now on top. He released Guy's mouth, and instead started attacking his neck. He nipped at it, probably leaving marks there, and sucked gently, leaving Guy in a feeling of pure ecstasy.

Guy lifted his arms to help Matthew remove his shirt, and once it was off, assisted Matthew with his. Now that those troublesome things were off, Matthew started doing the most amazing things to Guy's nipples... He circled them with his tongue, leaving them quite hard, indeed...

Suddenly Matthew's hands started going lower and lower...

The sun shone brightly the next day as breakfast began. Lowen had outdone himself with the cooking, and almost everyone seemed in an unusually good mood.

Kumori banged on her glass with a knife to signal everyone to shut up. Everyone looked up at the sound of breaking glass.

"I have a question! All right, who didn't get laid last night? Raise your hands if you didn't!"

Those who did raise their hands were people like Dorcas, who was already married, and Wallace, who… well, yeah. Everyone that we do care about, however, kept their hands at their sides. Guy wasn't surprised to see that neither Legault nor Heath were raising their hands and Legault was looking awfully pleased with himself while Heath was a bright shade of red. He had seen THAT coming.

"YYEEESS! Mission successful!"

.End.

Kehehehe... That was fun. Thank you nekoneko (the person Kumori was based on) for helping me with many parts of that! Review, or you'll regret it. And if you flame me cause its yaoi, I'll hurt you.


End file.
